


Conquistas

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Neymar virou-se rapidamente para o companheiro, sentindo o rosto arder com o espanto que ainda permanecia intocável no rosto dele e  voltou a fitar o chão. Era estranho como depois de tanta confissão ele ainda conseguisse ficar envergonhado diante do meio-campista paraense.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papo estranho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbara Moura.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Barbara+Moura.).



> Nota 1: Fic escrita há um tempão e eu protelando pra postar. Essa é a primeira escrita, mas será a terceira PHGanso/Neymar a ser publicada.
> 
> Nota 2: Pode conter alguns palavrões, embora eu não considere “porra” um palavrão, tem gente que sim.
> 
> Nota 3: Muitas fotos e decarações no twitter fizeram nascer essa fic, que foi a primeira que escrevi deles.

****

Não era a primeira vez que estavam a sós. Também não era a primeira vez que cogitava puxar aquele assunto. Tampouco era a primeira vez que que pensava em descartar a ideia que lhe pareceu, tanto daquela vez quanto de todas as outras, muito absurda.

Entretanto, aquela era a primeira vez que parecia haver um clima favorável para falar a respeito. André, Madson e Felipe tinham acabado de sair do quarto, que ele dividia com Paulo Henrique, após uma acalorada discussão sobre quantas garotas cada um tinha “pegado” ao longo de seus anos de experiência, e claro, não faltaram críticas e acusações para todos os lados de que se tratavam, na verdade, de um bando de “garganteiros”. E era por causa dessa conversa que aquela lhe parecia a melhor hora para puxar o assunto, pois sabia que nunca houvera e que muito provavelmente não haveria melhor oportunidade para isso.

Ainda assim estava apreensivo, e embora os planos estivessem todos muito bem traçados em sua mente, parecia não saber exatamente como ou por onde começar. Puxou os pés para cima da cama, ficando de frente para a TV que o companheiro acabara de ligar e olhou de esguelha para Paulo Henrique, que estava recostado nos travesseiros, zapeando pelos canais a procura de algo interessante para assistir e nem prestava mais atenção nele. Neymar respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior procurando reunir toda a coragem que podia, mas ainda abriu e fechou a boca por duas vezes até conseguir que as palavras saíssem com voz.

“Paulo...”, falou e a relutância era perceptível em sua voz.

“Hum”, o outro respondeu sem muito interesse.

“Você já pensou nisso, ou tipo, já rolou um clima e... você... por um acaso, só por um acaso, sei lá, já ficou com outro cara?”

Paulo Henrique largou o controle remoto e virou-se para ele imediatamente. Neymar não lhe olhava, fitava os próprios pés descalços, que remexia nervosamente em cima da cama. Por um segundo pensou no propósito daquela pergunta e até esboçou um sorriso imaginando que deveria se tratar de algum tipo de brincadeira, da qual eles ririam a qualquer instante. Entretanto, com a demora do outro em lhe encarar e o jeito do garoto lhe fez ter a certeza que não se tratava de nenhum tipo de piada, Neymar não estava sorrindo e não tinha mais ninguém no quarto para rirem e zoarem.

Em um segundo, sentiu que as batidas do coração se intensificara e que sua respiração já deixara de ser normal. Em apenas um segundo, não conseguiu imaginar qual era o interesse do garoto naquilo e entre tantas respostas e tantas perguntas que lhe bombardeara a mente o que conseguiu dizer, era o que parecia mais adequado para aquele momento insano.

“Claro que não! Qualé Neymar, ‘tá maluco? ‘Tá me estranhando, parceiro?“ disse sentindo que seu coração pretendia romper as barreiras impostas por seus ossos e músculos. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco e tudo o que não queria era que Neymar percebesse que estava nervoso, pegou um dos travesseiros em que estava recostado e o lançou no colega. “Vai dizer que você já pagou uma de viadinho?”, disse após atirar o travesseiro, se preparando para receber a revanche, ao mesmo tempo que temia a resposta.

“Claro que não, maluco.” falou levando um susto, mas não pelo travesseiro atirado, mas pelo barulho assustador que ouvia dentro de seu peito. Paulo Henrique o encurralara e ele quase não conseguia escapar da situação em que se colocara. Planejou e descartou diversas formas de abordar o assunto, procurou as oportunidades certas, desistiu quando achou que não era a hora e quando tudo aconteceu descobriu que não estava preparado. Descobria naquele momento e, levando um grande susto que não havia se preparado para uma resposta negativa. Em sua inocência, só conseguia imaginar como as coisas ocorreriam quando o meio-campista dissesse que “sim”, havia imaginado como seria cada instante depois disso. Mas um sondoso “não”, definitivamente estava fora de seus planos.

Sentia o coração disparado quando pegou o travesseiro que batera em seu rosto e atirou de volta no paraense, jogando outro de sua própria cama logo em seguida. “Só perguntei por perguntar. Eu hein?! Não pense que...”

Mas não pode concluir, a porta foi empurrada e o distraiu, fazendo com que fosse atingido pelo travesseiro novamente atirado contra si por Paulo Henrique.

“Que viadagem é essa, malucos? ‘Tão brincando de guerrinha, é?” Madson disse já pulando na cama de Neymar e empurrando um travesseiro contra ele.

“Sai daqui, maluco.” Neymar resmungou brincando enquanto tentava empurrar o travesseiro de volta em Madson, que rindo, habilmente escapou pelo lado esquerdo da cama.

“Só vim mandar os dois p’ra cama, o professor disse que quer luzes apagadas e as crianças dormindo em 5 minutos, falou?”, disse e correu para a porta apagando a luz antes de sair.

“Porra, qualé Madson...”, Paulo Henrique reclamou, mas Madson já havia batido a porta e deixado o quarto.

Foram alguns segundos de absoluto silêncio no breu que dominara o quarto. Não podiam se ver, mas ficaram a se olhar, imaginando o que se passava pela cabeça do outro.

O barulho do botão da luminária, acesa por Paulo Henrique, fez com que os rostos se desviassem antes que pudessem ser vistos e o meio-campista se levantou para acender a lâmpada do quarto.

“Cata aí os travesseiros, Neymar, vamo dormir mesmo.”, falou e o outro não questionou, dobrando o corpo para pegar os travesseiros caídos de ambos os lados da cama. Jogou o do colega na cama dele e pegou o seu.

Neymar até tentou olhar para o companheiro, mas sentiu que o rosto corava desesperadamente só de pensar nisso e preferiu não fazê-lo, ajeitou-se na cama e agarrado a um dos travesseiros, deitou-se de costas para a cama do paraense.

“Pode apagar.”, disse apertando os olhos.

O mais velho assentiu e desligou a lâmpada do quarto, iluminado agora apenas pela fraca luz da luminária no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Deitou-se e se cobriu, desligando a luminária e passando a fitar o teto que não podia enxergar.

Também não disse nada, mas achou que talvez fosse melhor assim. Sua testa estava franzida pelos pensamentos que já lhe assaltavam o sono, já que não podia deixar de pensar na razão por trás da pergunta de Neymar. Havia dito ou feito algo que levasse o garoto a “desconfiar” dele?

“Paulo?”, a voz de Neymar era arrastada, não pelo sono, mas por um certo medo que lhe dominava.

“Ham?”, o meio-campista respondeu ainda fitando o teto escuro. Temia aos lugares que poderiam chegar, caso Neymar quisesse continuar com a conversa e tratou de deixar claro, pela resposta monossilábica, que não estava nem um pouco a fim disso.

“Boa noite.”, disse Neymar quase mordendo o travesseiro. Já iniciara a oração para que Paulo Henrique não ficasse de alguma forma, chateado, desconfiado ou até com raiva dele. Tudo o que não queria era jogar a amizade fora por causa de uma ideia tão estúpida.

Paulo Henrique fechou os olhos e sorriu.

“Boa noite, Neymar.”, respondeu sem conseguir desfazer o sorriso. Independente de qualquer coisa, definitivamente era bom estar ao lado daquele moleque e torcia para que o ocorrido nesse dia, não fosse o início de uma separação que doía apenas em pensar.

Virou-se para o lado contrário ao do paulista e também rezaria para que seus caminhos e os de Neymar pudessem, de alguma forma, estar sempre juntos, ainda que fosse apenas como bons amigos.

 

_Continua..._


	2. A Confissão de Neymar

Paulo Henrique ouviu a porta de ferro bater ao lado abalando sutilmente o armário em que ele guardava seu material antes de começar mais um treino. Olhou rapidamente para o chão e viu que as pernas de seu companheiro de equipe estavam paradas e viradas em sua direção, não podia ver o dono das pernas, coberto pela porta de seu armário que ainda estava aberta, mas pelo silêncio que se seguia, já podia ter ideia de que teriam uma conversa.

A realidade é que tinham um assunto pendente e já se passara algumas semanas desde o dia em que iniciaram aquela conversa sem fim no hotel. Não mais tocaram no assuntos e ambos davam graças a deus que, pelo menos aparentemente, nada tivesse mudado entre eles, era quase como se aquele conversa nunca tivesse ocorrido. Pelo menos era o que ambos demonstravam externamente.

Em seus corações e mentes, porém, ambos estavam inquietos, nervosos e temerosos em dar um passe errado, em dizer uma palavra estranha que afastasse o outro de si.

Paulo Henrique, pensou se devia continuar a mexer no armário, fingindo que ainda estava ocupado ou se fecharia a porta para encarar o garoto, que ele já conhecia há tempo suficiente para saber que não desistiria enquanto não tivesse o que queria. Neymar sabia ser bastante teimoso sempre que assim desejava.

Suspirou de leve e fechou a porta do armário, cedo ou tarde, aquela conversa deveria ter um final e sabia que não poderia fugir disso e apesar do receio, quase sorriu ao encarar o cenho franzido do garoto à sua frente.

“Quê que foi, Neymar?, perguntou agora realmente sorrindo. Não podia negar que o rapaz era envolvente. Não conseguia fugir da energia contagiante que emanava dele, ninguém conseguia aquilo. Aquele garoto tinha o poder de conquistar rapidamente quem ficasse perto dele por mais de um minuto com seu jeito de moleque, que é claro, ainda era. O “problema” era que terminou se deixando envolver por ele de outra forma, talvez da forma errada, da forma que Neymar não gostaria que fosse. Não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria se o garoto decidisse que queria se afastar dele, se jogasse na cara que ele era um viado e que não queria mas ser seu amigo. Mas se fosse para fazer isso, ele já não teria se afastado? Não, não podia ser isso.

Neymar sorriu desfazendo a careta e coçou a nuca voltando os olhos rapidamente para encarar o chão.

“Sabe o que é... é que eu não gosto de mentir, sabe?”, ele disse e a tensão era visível em seus ombros.

“Sei. E posso saber quando é que você mentiu?”, Paulo Henrique não sorria mais. Engoliu em seco tentando novamente imaginar aonde Neymar queria chegar com mais uma conversa aparentemente sem sentido, mas a expressão preocupada do garoto servia apenas para lhe deixar ainda mais inquieto.

“Sabe aquele lance de nunca ter ficado com outro cara?” Neymar falou procurando rapidamente os olhos de Paulo Henrique para vê-lo balançar a cabeça positivamente, mas não conseguiu manter o contato. “Eu menti nisso. Eu já fiquei sim, sabe? Com mais de um até, fiquei com medo da primeira vez, achei estranho, não queria admitir e tal, mas depois disso achei legal também. É isso.” Ele disparou num único fôlego e mordeu o lábio inferior, mantendo os olhos no chão como que para tomar coragem antes de finalmente conseguir encarar o meio campista.

Paulo Henrique ficou atônito. De todas as coisas que Neymar poderia ter dito, aquela definitivamente não estava entre as possibilidades que pensou. Encarava sem conseguir desviar dos olhos do atacante santista e apesar de tentar, não conseguia articular qualquer coisa plausível para falar. Então Neymar não estava desconfiado dele, ao contrário, queria, por algum motivo confessar... mas por quê?

“Você vai deixar de ser meu amigo não, né, parceiro?” o mais novo perguntou franzindo o cenho novamente. A falta de ação do colega estava deixando-o nervoso.  
Paulo Henrique sacudiu levemente a cabeça. A pergunta, junto com o leve tom de desespero na voz de Neymar parecia ter servido para despertá-lo... não, deixar de ser amigo dele, não lhe passava pela cabeça.

“Claro que não, né, mané? Que besteira!”, ele disse disse dando um leve toque no ombro esquerdo do colega. Sentia, naquele momento, uma asfixiante vontade de empurrá-lo contra aquele armário e beijá-lo sem se preocupar com o que fosse acontecer e se perguntava sinceramente porque não fazia aquilo.

 

Na verdade, sabia que estava com medo. Medo de externar que gostava de Neymar mais do que apenas como um amigo ou um irmão. Tentava o tempo todo e a todo custo reprimir a vontade de tocá-lo de maneira mais profunda, de beijá-lo de verdade, de deixar claro que estava apaixonado por ele. Mas porque então achava que aquele não era o momento de se declarar? Por que agora que tinha o caminho livre para isso achava tão perigoso fazê-lo?

“Acho que cada uma deve ficar na sua, certo?”, deu de ombros, tentando com um pouco mais de dificuldade reprimir a vontade e as verdades que seu cérebro insistia em empurrar-lhe, seu objetivo naquele momento era parecer absolutamente despretensioso. “Mas porque mesmo estamos tendo essa conversa?”

“É que eu queria ficar com você, sabe?”, Neymar encostou-se no armário e voltou a fitar os pés. Levantou rapidamente o rosto para olhar o companheiro de equipe e lutou contra a vontade de sair correndo ao ver o espanto escancarado na face dele, mas com o novo desvio no olhar e a coragem que passara dias acumulando, conseguiu continuar. “Sei lá, por alguma razão, achei que você curtia caras e se você curtisse queria que ficasse comigo.” disparou fazendo Paulo Henrique entreabrir os lábios ainda mais espantado.

“Uau, você é bem direto, hein, moleque?” Paulo Henrique disse surpreso com a confissão e sem saber o que fazer com aquela sua vontade que crescia ainda mais. Começava a entender o motivo da conversa anterior... era uma sondagem, claro. Neymar, de fato, tinha uma desconfiança dele, mas ao invés de confrontá-lo para que ele confessasse e posteriormente talvez romper a amizade, o que o garoto queria era justamente o contrário, queria estreitar aquela relação dos dois, transformá-la, em algo mais. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Não conseguia acreditar que Neymar dissera aquilo na maior cara dura.

Neymar virou-se rapidamente para o companheiro, sentindo o rosto arder com o espanto que ainda permanecia intocável no rosto dele e voltou a fitar o chão. Era estranho como depois de tanta confissão ele ainda conseguisse ficar envergonhado diante do meio-campista paraense.

Paulo Henrique tocou no rosto de Neymar, fazendo-o virar-se para si e o abraçou com força, passando uma das mãos no moicano do atacante, procurando não desmanchá-lo muito. A vontade só era maior agora em contato com o corpo quente dele e começava a sentir raiva de si mesmo por reprimi-la, mas era seu instinto de auto-preservação que gritava mais alto para que continuasse assim e este era maior do que qualquer outro.

“Esquenta não. Nada muda entre agente, ok?”, disse enquanto uma grande batalha era travada dentro de si.

“Mas eu queria que mudasse”, pensou Neymar sem verbalizar, e apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Sentir a mão de Paulo Henrique queimar seus cabelos e seu ombro, o corpo dele colado ao seu, passando e recebendo todo o calor que emanava de ambos, se constituía um grande sacrifício que tinha seu ápice na luta para tentar não beijá-lo, pois sabia que se fizesse isso, não seriam mais amigos e Paulo Henrique poderia nunca mais querer olhar para ele. Nutria uma gigantesca esperança que os carinhos e abraços do meio-campista lhe fazia pudesse significar algo além de uma grande amizade... essas coisas de “irmãozinhos” que os dois inventaram, preferia que nunca tivesse existido, e agora só sentia uma vontade imensa de cometer incesto.

“Vamos sair logo, né? Só falta agente e daqui a pouco levamos bronca do professor.” Paulo Henrique sorriu para ele e recebeu um bonito sorriso de volta.

Não conseguiu afastar-se dele. A realidade era que não conseguia se ver longe do garoto e ia se dando conta de que dali em diante aquilo só ficaria mais difícil. Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo seu instinto de auto-preservação funcionaria e até quando poderia resistir sabendo que Neymar não recusaria qualquer toque, qualquer beijo, se assim quisesse. Por outro lado, o mais novo dissera “ficar” e o que sentia pelo colega de clube era um pouco mais forte do que o desejo de uma ou algumas noites de sexo.

Por enquanto preferia deixar assim, era mais vantajoso, para que nenhum dos dois, saisse machucado daquela história.

 

__

_Continua....  
_


	3. A Confissão de Paulo Henrique

Felicidade explodia em cada rosto naquele ônibus. Ainda não eram campeões, mas já sentiam o cheiro da taça do campeonato estadual.

A vitória contra o Santo André no primeiro jogo tornava quase irreversível essa possibilidade que já virara uma certeza na cabeça de cada uma deles, ainda que o técnico e alguns jogadores mais experientes fizesse questão de frisar que eles AINDA não eram campeões e que tudo podia acontecer no jogo seguinte, mas para a maioria daqueles garotos, a prudência não era necessária naquele momento.

A cantoria puxada por um ou outro era acompanhada pela maioria absoluta, alternando-se entre hinos, cantos da torcida e o velho pagode. Os movimentos eram incessantes de um lado a outro dentro do ônibus, os pulos nos bancos e as pancadas sobre a lataria que acompanhavam o ritmo da canções, por vezes espantavam quem estava do lado de fora. Vários abraços eram constantemente trocados e até o motorista, às vezes, recebia um, ao qual sempre reagia com presteza se estava em movimento.

Em um desses abraços, os braços de Paulo Henrique envolveram o corpo magricela de Neymar enquanto os lábios encontraram a face direita do garoto que retribuiu o gesto. Antes que pudessem se afastar Neymar sentiu os braços do paraense o apertarem com uma força extra e os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem involutariamente quando os lábios deslizaram um pouco mais adiante.

Com os lábios encostados à orelha do atacante, Paulo Henrique lhe falou, e, embora suas palavras fossem quase um sussurro, eram, para Neymar, claramente audívíes, mesmo no meio de toda a bagunça e cantoria.

“Eu também menti e…”, falou e relutou por um segundo antes de continuar. “… e eu estou gostando de você.” ele se afastou para encontrar os olhos de Neymar que ganharam então um brilho ainda maior.

O sorriso que emoldurava o rosto do paulista era mais do que um simples sorriso, era o retrato sincero da glória, da vitória e da felicidade que ele poderia sentir. Não estava errado afinal e se Paulo Henrique resolvera lhe dar uma chance, não deixaria que ela escapasse e mostraria para o meio-campista que poderia fazê-lo feliz.

Paulo Henrique também sorria. Havia decidido se arriscar afinal, dá uma chance para Neymar e para o seu próprio coração que clamava desesperadamente pelo amor daquele garoto. Não sabia se iria se arrepender, não tinha como saber, mas definitivamente amar aquele garoto era um risco que estava correndo desde o primeiro momento que o viu e se por ventura se machucasse, ainda assim, estaria feliz por, ao menos, ter tentado.

 

_continua..._


	4. Beijo

O vestiário explodia de alegria. Os jogadores cantavam e comemoravam ainda mais entusiasmados do que na semana anterior. Dessa vez a taça estava ali e o Santos era mais uma vez campeão. Toda a comissão técnica, médicos, roupeiros, auxiliares, massagistas, jogadores, gandulas e qualquer outro que tivesse amor por aquele clube gritavam e agitavam dentro da Vila Belmiro misturando o grito de “É Campeão” sem nenhuma ordem a outros que eram cantados por cada pequenos grupo que espontâneamente formava para comemorar mais uma vitória que era de todos.

Ninguém viu quando Neymar puxou Paulo Henrique para um espaço vazio, no meio de toda a agitação, se tornava impossível notar que alguém não estava mais ali.

Dentro de uma sala sem qualquer importância naquele momento, Neymar puxou Paulo Henrique, escostando-se na parede e puxando o meio-campista para junto de si. Os braços entrelaçaram o pescoço do meia enquanto as mão deste prenderam-se na cintura do garoto apertando-a com certa força.

Foi um segundo de olhares e sorrisos de absoluta felicidade, repletos da glória que transbordava avassaladora naqueles rostos de almas pueris. E então não era mais preciso ver, somente sentir o gosto dos lábios que se tocavam calmos e cuidadores, até alcançar a intensidade da ardente paixão que os dominava e voltarem a apenas se tocar tão serenos quanto inicialmente.

Aquele era o primeiro beijo que trocavam. Depois da confissão de Paulo Henrique, os dois quase não puderam ficar a sós, a correria, a euforia, os treinos e toda a preparação para a final do campeonato, praticamente não os deixava pensar em outra coisa, além disso, nenhum dos dois conseguia lidar muito bem com o fato de estarem gostando um do outro tão explicitamente.

Neymar, que antes tivera tudo planejado, descobria mais uma vez que a realidade era um pouco diferente e tudo só ficava pior quando percebia que seus sentimentos pelo colega só se intensificavam. Do outro lado, Paulo Henrique ainda tinha dificuldade para lidar com o fato de não só ter confessado que que gostava de garotos, mas também por ter confessado gostar dele, a palavra “ficar” dita por Neymar antes, insistia em lhe deixar perturbado e conversar sobre o assunto parecia estar descartado antes mesmo de virar pensamento.

Naquele momento, porém, não havia dúvidas e não havia medos, e alheios a comemoração que explodia do lado de fora daquela sala, só podiam ouvir os corações que batiam acelerados contra os peitos alheios, empurrados pela torrente de sentimentos que transbordavam através do beijo.

E quando os dois voltaram a se olhar e os olhares cúmplices estavam de volta, assim como os belos sorrisos. Se abraçaram e tocaram os lábios um do outro num beijo rápido e estalado e ainda unidos por um dos braços voltaram a festa, onde foram obrigados a se separar por outros abraços que não podiam notar o ar de mais uma esplêndida conquista no rosto deles.

 

****

**FIM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finalizada.
> 
> Queria agradecer a quem chegou até aqui e gostou, e também a quem não curtiu, embora não tenha deixado um comentário dizendo o porque, talvez quem save, seria ofensivo, mas estou feliz e agradecida a quem gostou.
> 
> Como eu disse à Ledger_m, lamento que não tenhamos tido um "surto" de fics desses dois quando eles davam tanta bandeira, mas eu continuo esperando por uma ressurreição desse shipp, quem sabe algum dia.
> 
> Mais uma vez agradeço muito.


End file.
